Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. For example, hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to a wearer's ear canals. Hearing devices may be capable of performing wireless communication with other devices, such as receiving streaming audio from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing device and receiving information from the hearing device. For performing such wireless communication, hearing devices such as hearing aids may each include a wireless transceiver and an antenna.